Just Friends
by autumnchanges
Summary: Involves the Mauraders and their little love problems. JamesLily. Please Review...
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it... umm, blah blah blah.

AN: I hope that you enjoy. Let me know if I should continue. The first chapter involves Lily/James but I'm thinking about adding Remus/Sirius in there just for funnzies!

Just Friends

Chapter One

James watched his friends with an amused look. Lily had attached herself to Sirius's waist and was now being dragged across the worn carpet.

"Sirius!" Lily squealed as her red hair covered her porcelain face.

"What?" Sirius questioned, turning in a circle. Lily untangled herself from the boy and fell to the floor with a huff.

"Ow," Lily whined. "That hurt."

"It's your fault," Sirius said simply, brushing his jet black hair out of his eyes and sitting down beside James. Sirius relaxed on the cushy red sofa and was soon engulfed.

"I love this couch," Sirius said, propping his feet up on the old coffee table.

"Yeah," James agreed with a twinkle in his eyes. He lowered his head, causing his soft brown strands of hair to fall forward. "Old Bertie has lived through some great times too."

"You named the couch?" Lily asked, cracking a smile.

"We named her," Sirius corrected. "And boy does she have a lot of stories to tell."

"You guys are weird," Lily stated, shaking her head. "I've heard of guys naming their cars or their body parts, but I don't know anyone else who names his couch."

"That's what makes us original," James said.

"Whatever," Lily replied. "Do you guys have any plans tonight?"

"I'm formulating one," James said, staring at the ceiling. "We should ask Christy."

"Why," Lily responded, not trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked, beginning to become offensive.

"Nothing," Lily said. "If you like that 'I'll sleep with anyone' kind of attitude."

"You're just jealous of her," Sirius said knowingly. Lily shot him a warning glance.

"Well," James said suddenly. "I'm going to look for Christy now." He stood and quickly ran out of the common room. Lily watched him leave and sighed.

"He's stupid," Sirius stated. Lily looked up at him startled.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because you're a great girl."

Lily glared at him and examined her nails. "I don't like him."

"Lily, this is me that you're talking to."

"I know," she replied.

"And I know you."

"I know."

"So," he said. "I can see that you're completely and hopelessly in love with James."

"Shut up!" Lily yelled before throwing a small pillow at her friend.

"Hey," he said laughing. "You shouldn't keep it all inside. It could cause your innards to rupture or your brain could atrophy."

"It's not a joke!" she exclaimed, beginning to giggle.

"Then why are you laughing?" he questioned.

"I'm not," she replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes you are," he said, tumbling off of the couch. He crawled over to her and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop!" she begged through fits of laugher. "I'll do anything if you just stop!"

"Anything?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes!" she giggled. "Anything!" Sirius stopped immediately and stared at her intently.

"I dare you to tell James how you feel," he said seriously.

"I can't," Lily said stubbornly. She crossed her arms and focused on the wall. "We won't ever be anything more than just friends."

"You never know," Sirius said convincingly. "Just tell him."

"Hey guys," James called as he tumbled through the portrait door. "I know what we can do tonight!"

"Get it on with old Snivilus?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said. "That is tempting though. Christy said that there is going to be a great party in the Room of Requirement tonight."

"Sounds interesting," Sirius said, pulling Lily to her feet. "Let's go!" He looped their arms together and dragged her toward the doorway. They walked out into the hallway and trudged up the numerous staircases. Finally, they reached their destination.

"We're here," James announced excitedly, opening the door.

"Great," Lily muttered to herself.

"What?" James asked distractedly.

"Nothing," she replied, stepping into the room.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered in Lily's ear. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her into the party. The smell of cigarette smoke and sweat clogged Lily's nostrils and burned her throat. She coughed involuntarily and Sirius pulled her closer to him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice full of concern. She slowly nodded and continued forward. Teenagers trashed and grinded their bodies against each other as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"That's enough disturbing images to last for a lifetime," Lily said once they had escaped the mob of gyrating kids. Sirius laughed and grabbed a couple of red, plastic cups from table.

"Drink up," he encouraged, clanking his cup against Lily's.

"Bottoms up," Lily said before taking a gulp from her cup. She resisted the urge to gag and took another swig. Ignoring the revolting taste, she finished off the glass. Then, she slammed the cup on the counter and smiled. "Fill me up again!"

Lily forced down four more cups and began dancing seductively. A pair of hands grabbed her hips and she turned to face a tall muscular blonde. She smiled and began rocking her hips against the stranger's.

"Lily!" exclaimed a voice behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw James with Christy attached to his hip.

"Dancing," she replied before turning her attention back to her dance partner.

"Lily!" James yelled again. "Stop acting like this!"

"Acting like what, James?" she questioned. "Acting like you?"

He stormed over to her and grabbed her elbow.

"Ow," she yelped. "You're hurting me, James!"

"Lily," he said quietly in her ear. "This isn't like you. You don't do things like this."

"Well," she responded. "I thought you liked girls who acted like this." She shot a dirty look at Christy. The dark-haired girl refused to meet her gaze and continued to straighten out her wrinkled blouse. "I thought that you liked girls who just threw themselves at guys," Lily said, motioning to Christy.

"I'd be careful if I were you little girl," Christy warned, taking a step closer.

"What if I don't?" Lily asked, standing inches away from the other girl.

"Then I might end up doing something I regret," Christy replied arrogantly.

"Not if I do something that I won't regret!" Lily said. She turned away from the girl and faced her best friend. She stepped closer to him and grasped his face in her small hands. "I love you, James," she said before closing her lips over his.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. OHHH, but if I did.../mind starts to drift/

AN: So here is chappie deux! I'm not sure how long this is going to be... I think I decided against the Remus/Sirius in this story. They need a story just dedicated to them. Or the main focus has to be on them. Love da puppy shipping! Please review and tell me what you think. Even if it's not that long. If you read it.. Pweeze be kind and drop me a line. Oh, I shall shut up now... yes I am indeed this lame! Sorry about the length!

Just Friends

Chapter Two

"Not if I do something that I won't regret!" Lily said. She turned away from the girl and faced her best friend. She stepped closer to him and grasped his face in her small hands. "I love you, James," she said before closing her lips over his.

She slowly opened her eyes and was lost in the bright green orbs. "James," she whispered. She looked at him questioningly as he slowly lifted his hand to her face.

"Get off of him!" screeched Christy, grabbing a chunk of Lily's hair. She forced the other girl backwards and away from the awe-struck boy. "He's mine!"

Lily stumbled slightly before clumsily falling to the floor.

"Lily!" called Sirius, rushing over to her. "Are you all right?" He kneeled on the carpeted floor beside her and grasped her hand.

"Y-yes," Lily stammered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Lily," Sirius comforted. "It's all right. Come on, let's get out of here." He gathered her in his strong arms and walked toward the door. Sirius stepped into the cool corridor and let Lily stand on her own. He smiled at her and tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Sirius," she wept, burying her face in his chest. "What have I done? I ruined everything!"

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed small circles in her back. "Shh," Sirius hushed. "Come on Lil," he said, leading her down the hallway.

"W-what have I d-done?" Lily gasped as new hot tears rolled down her face. "I w-was so stupid." Suddenly, she covered her mouth with both hands. "Ugh," she moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick." She pushed Sirius away and rushed to the wall.

Sirius followed her and pulled her hair away from her face. He sat beside her and waited for her to finish. "Lily," Sirius said. "We really need to get you back to the dorm before we get caught." He cleaned up Lily's mess with a swish of the wand and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Blue Boggot," Sirius said when they had reached the portrait.

"My my," reprimanded the fat lady. "Where have you been?"

"I said BLUE BOGGOT!"

The fat lady huffed and reluctantly opened. They stumbled into the common room and made their way to a couch.

"It's Bertie!" Lily exclaimed falling onto the couch. She broke out into fresh tears and pressed her face against the worn cushion.

"Upsy daisies," Sirius said, pulling Lily to her feet. "I don't think that your roommates would appreciate me barging into their room, Lil. I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch."

She nodded and followed Sirius up the staircase toward the boys' dorm. He led her to his bed and covered her up. "Goodnight," he said, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks Sirius," Lily whispered, snuggling into his bed.

"Anytime Lily," Sirius said, closing the curtains. "Anytime."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke to the sound of hushed whispering the next morning. She looked around her and tried to figure out where she was. She groaned as the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. Her head began to spin and she closed her eyes. She remembered everything: the party, the drinking, the confession, and then the kiss. She groaned again and sat up.

"Hey," said a voice from the other side of the burgundy curtains. "Sounds like Sirius is awake."

Lily looked around panicked, recognizing James's voice. "Oh my," she whispered. "What am I going to do?"

"Siri!" James called. "Time to get up sleepy head!"

"Uh," Lily said, trying to lower her voice. "I don't feel well man!"

"Stop messing around Sirius," James teased. "And quit talking like a girl!"

"You guys just go down to breakfast without me," Lily said, putting on her best impression of Sirius. "I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry Sirius," James said, laughing. "It's already past noon though. You missed breakfast."

"Just go away!" Lily yelled, her voice breaking.

"Lily?" James asked. "Why in the hell are you in bed with Sirius?"

He ripped open the curtains and came face to face with Lily.

"That son of a," James began. "Where is he?"

"In the common room," Lily said, staring at James. He rushed out of the room and bounded down the stairs. Lily tumbled out of the bed and ran after him.

"How could you?" James yelled, punching Sirius in the jaw. "You know how I feel about Lily!"

Lily gasped and took a step backwards. James turned and saw Lily standing behind him. "Lily," he whispered.

"James?" she asked, looking at him timidly.

"Nothing happened," James stated simply.

"Nothing happened," Lily agreed.

"Bloody hell James," Sirius moaned. "Damn! That was some punch!"

"Oh," James said, distractedly. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "The things we do for love."

James blushed when he heard this and looked at the floor.

"Um, Lil?" he asked.

"Yes James?" she asked back.

"About last night," he started. "Did you mean all that?"

She blushed and met his gaze.

"Yes," she said honestly.

He closed the gap between them when he heard those words. "Lily," he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"You too," she murmured back.

"I've waited so long for this," James confessed.

"Shhh," Lily hushed. "Less talking and more of this." She pressed her lips against his and smiled.

"Finally!" Sirius said exasperated. "It took you guys long enough!"


End file.
